


Friday Night TV

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Silly, Television Watching, wordcount: under 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Watching TV with Mulder is an adventure, too. (Whether Dana wants it to be or not.)
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Friday Night TV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



"'Ancient Aliens', Mulder, really?"

"C'mon, Scully, it sounds like fun!"

In the face of such enthusiasm, she caved. The first hour was amusing, especially with Mulder's usually kibitzing but around the third, Scully was ready for something else - anything else.

Mulder reluctantly changed the channel, "After all, there's another marathon next Friday - Scully, are you okay, what was that groan?"


End file.
